Steve Kramer
Steve M. Kramer (born March 1, 1948 in San Juan Capistrano, CA) is an American voice actor and ADR director. He's the husband of voice actress Melora Harte. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Zang 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Seagull 1 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Leonid, ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Non-Playable Characters, Shugo's Father, Additional Voices *Accel World (2013) - Matchmaker *Argento Soma (2003) - Army Official 1 (ep14), Astronomer (ep23) *Blade (2012) - Crowd (ep10), High Council Member (ep11), Master Tanba Yagyu (ep9), Old High Council Member (ep8), Vampire Hunter (ep10) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Bang Shishigami (ep6) *Bleach (2014) - Shunsui Kyoraku (ep366) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Hidenobu Kubouin, Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - 3rd Division Member (ep8), Stealth Staff (ep3), White Coat *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Carlos, Otto (ep7), Whitney Matsumoto (ep15), Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Chata, Ewers *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Tadokoro (ep3), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Churnow (ep2) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Yozo Torii, Ryudo's Employee, Vassal (ep16) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Sheriff, Tat Andale, Winchester *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Randy, Subordinate B (ep20) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Masanao Murakami (ep5) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Bernhart, Office Worker (ep2), Store Owner (ep22) *Monster (2009-2010) - Baker (ep5), Detective (ep73), Detective B (ep64), Director Udo Heinemann, Konrad (ep68), Petrov *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, ANBU Ninja (ep113), Better C (ep170), Chen (ep312), Cloud Village Man A (ep282), Doto Akimichi (ep282), Flashback Ninja#4 (ep175), Flashback Voice#8 (ep175), Gonbee (ep199), Hidden Rain Man (ep172), Leaf Ninja (ep120), Leaf Ninja on Roof (ep157), Leaf Ninja C (ep157), Samurai (ep202) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villager (ep4) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Conductor B (ep18), Hidemi Saku (ep6), Sebastiano Viera, Takehiko Miyoshi, Tatsumi Mine, Teacher A (ep7) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Driver (ep9), Mayor, Pelhar, Soldier (ep6), Trooper (ep10), Troopers (ep7), Additional Voices *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Wiseman *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Manager (ep5), Shamisen (ep25), Umpire (ep7) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Cain Barzard, Tortured Man (ep13) *Trigun (2000) - Grim Reaper Earl Bostalk (ep4), Mob (ep3), Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Sabriskie, Abraham (ep2), Mayor (ep3), Additional Voices *X (2002-2003) - Lead Scientist (ep7), Monk, Scientist (ep4), Truck Driver (ep5) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices *Appleseed (2005) - Lance *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Shunsui Kyoraku, Central 46 Member *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Carlos *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - School Principal *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Chairman *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *My Neighbor Totoro (1993) - Farmer *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sarai's Father *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Redline (2012) - Old Man Mole *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Slave Transport Driver 'OVA - Dubbing' *éX-Driver (2002) - Businessman (ep2), Dad (ep1), Driver (ep1), Unlucky Man (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Yung, Zombies *Oldboy (2005) - Cop, Newscaster *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Additional Voices *Resurrecting the Champ (2007) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Electropede (ep11) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Turbine Org *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Darkonda 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Mr. Lessmore Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed (2007) - Citizen in Need of Aid, Criers, Damascus Pickpocket Target, Jubair al Hakim's Soldier *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Opposition Leader *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Desther Indelayne *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Door Keeper *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead (2003) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Mouse Announcer *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Lieutenant Colonel Ford, Seryozha Viktorovick Nikanor, Warthog Leader, Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - V2 Launch Operator, Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Dark Brother *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Chester *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Bang Shishigami, Head Scientist *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Su, Zhang Fei *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitants *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, System Voice *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Hidden Moon Village Chief *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sensor Division Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - General Landon *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilman Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (116) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (87) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2017. Category:American Voice Actors